


Her Wedding

by atutsie



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, RinGouSou fic, angsssssst!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That place belonged to Rin, five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was doing it on purpose.

He just knew it.

The way she smiles at him, that unique smile branded for him alone.

How she held his hands, that only warmth she seeks.

That look in her eyes directed towards him alone, telling him 'You are my world.'

The proximity between the two of them, that no one else can trespass.

And how she called his name so endearingly, just the way he desired,

"Sou-chan!"

That place belonged to Rin, five years ago.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Rin? Is something wrong?"

Rin's train of thoughts was halted as soon as he heard the sudden inquisition of her mother, not missing the hint of genuine concern on her voice.

But it didn't stop his gaze to be torn away from _them._

It didn't stop his mind to burn the image of this scene in front of him.

The image of his little sister and his best friend looking so f*cking perfect together

Not as childhood friends or as siblings-like, but as a man and woman romantically attached with one another.

"Rin?",his mother asked again, his lack of response had only worsen her worries.

"Nothing." He replied, gradually facing his mother, "Let's just continue eating."

"Are you sure?" , he nodded, "If you say so."

She changed her focus to the youngest Matsuoka sitting across her, and Rin could only listen halfway to their conversation; just the sound of utensils ringing to his ear and the food on his plate was all he could focus on.

Though his ears didn't fail to catch on her voice saying,

"We're all ready for this wedding, ne Sou-chan?"

Followed by a giggle beside her, then they were now staring at each other, smiling to one another like they were on their own world and Rin was not a part of it.

_Most f*cking perfect couple._

Hah.

HA. HA. 

Not like he could claim it back, that place now owned by his best friend.

All he had to do now is be the 'supportive big brother' to his beloved little sister….

….even if it kills him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Rin went to Australia, it was for a noble reason; he was chasing after his dream which he devoted for his late father.

The second time he did, was for the same cause; just that it was no longer the main purpose.

He knew well himself, it was just an excuse; just some sugar coated excuse to cover up how pathetic he was, how shameful for him to even dare to use his late father's name.

He just wanted to run away and leave everything behind, leave her behind.

Because he was a coward.

And he was stupid enough to believe that time would fix everything and bring back things to where it was supposed to be.

_"….And by the way, Gou-chan and Sousuke-kun are getting married next month!"_

Much to his dismay, five years was not enough.

_"I'd be happy if you could accompany her to the altar as substitute to your father." –Mom_

He just came back to square one.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dining together had always been an unyielding tradition for the Matsuoka household, strictly implemented by Mrs. Matsuoka —though it was originally posed by the late Tora Matsuoka— whenever she has the time to be at home. She would always lecture them about the importance of _'family bonding'_ and using the excuse of _'if your father was here'_ —accompanied by a sniff and an almost falling tear drop— whenever one would complain about it. And it always worked out, even in those _'dark'_ 'Sou-chan' and _'wedding'_ all through out that morning, and most of those came from Gou. He also lost count of the times he wanted to just stand up and rudely leave the dining area then walk to his room and lock himself there the whole day, heck, maybe he could even just stay there for a lifetime.

But all he could do was just focus on his food, eat until he's full and just stare at the wall in front of him. It was the most sensible intervention he could do. His mom's lectures can be detailed and lengthy at times.

"Rin.", his mom called.

Just the same time he was about to get another piece of toast, he replied, "Hm?"

A petite hand was then stretched toward the same toast he was holding, not that he still needed to look in front to know the owner of those slim fingers, his head just reflexively moved to face Gou.

Nah, he just wanted to look at her.

But that was the first time she had ever stared at him, or even just look his way that morning, but it was short-lived because the moment their eyes met, she looked down right away as casual as it is and continued eating her half bitten toast. He didn't miss the immediate withdrawal of her hand, skillfully dodging him before the tip of their fingers could even meet.

Just like he was some kind of virus.

Her mother was focused on Rin that she didn't notice it,"How was your second stay in Austral—"

"Gash! It's already this late! I have to go to work, Mom.",she interrupted, looking at her wristwatch, as she stood up from her chair.

As though the disturbance was on perfect timing with their mother's question.

"Oh my. Then I should be leaving too.", said their mom, copying her daughter's actions.

Gou stood next to her mom, held her shoulder and tiptoed to kiss her cheek, "Bye Mom!"

Then looking sideways to Rin,and spoke, "Bye Onii-chan.", with a smile on her face, that kind of smile he always would see from those reception desk women.

It was a smile conveying clearly the distance between the two of them; neither forced, nor faked, just something her body has programmed itself.

Gou hurried towards the door and left their house as soon as she could.

"Just heat up the food from the fridge if you're hungry, okay?", Mrs. Matsuoka reminded Rin, just before she opened the door and left him alone in the house.

As soon as the door closed, Rin heaved a huge sigh; as he relaxed his muscles, now limply sitting on his chair. He just stared at the ceiling.

It had only been nearly 48 hours since he arrived in Japan, and he already had this powerful urge to book a flight to Australia then and there, or maybe to any place far away from here.

He scoffed to himself, "Hah."

But the real torture had yet to begin; and this was just the tip of some f*cking huge ice berg.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's fingers were trembling like hell; all because of the damn doorbell in front of him.

His index finger is in perfect alignment with the chime and all he had to do is push it, but he can't. He just can't. There was this strong force that stops his finger from advancing further as though a spell was casted on it that it had now weighed a ton.

It was _fear._

Fear of what lies behind the door before him; fear of the changes those 5 years had brought upon.

Though everything around him almost look the same like before he left— the structures in Iwatobi, the house in front of him, the neighbors— that it almost deceived him into thinking that his worries didn't exist it was just him and his over analysis, that everything is fine, that when he stepped inside, he'd be greeted by _her_ fervent hug almost suffocating him; he'd hear _her_ sweet angelic voice calling out to him and saying, _'Welcome home!'_ with a smile so brightly he'd go blind and maybe—just maybe— a muffled _'I missed you so much'_ spoken under her breath, hiding the reddening of her cheeks.

Yeah. MAYBE. In his dreams.

His hand went down limply to his side; a sign of retreating.

He could just rent an apartment nearby and live there by himself. He'd be better off alone during his stay in Japan—better for his sake. His mother didn't specifically order him to stay with them, she just told him to attend their wedding. It's not like he would stay be staying here for good. He just needed to face them that one day and then he could go back running away to Australia once again and live his peaceful life there.

_Hah. Don't be a dick now, Rin Matsuoka._

He had decided already, right? That even when he may not be able to settle things—as if he had the guts to do so— he would do his role properly; as , _her_ brother/substitute father who would accompany her to the altar and as _his_ best friend's best man who would act as support for him.

It was the least he could do.

So, mentally punching the sense out of him, he squared his shoulders with the new found courage to move forward and finally push the bloody doorbell.

_Ding dong._

But there was no response.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Still no response.

 _Maybe no one's home._ he thought to himself; which was his cue to use the house keys he always had to open the door.

Now he felt stupid that just a while ago, he was trembling with fear. Give him back the courage he worked so hard to gather just to step inside this house.

"I'm home."

He announced, despite the lack of response earlier. He just wanted to feel that yeah, he was really home, he's finally back here and it was not just a dream.

He closed the door behind him, as he settled his things on the floor. He took off his shoes, and leaned down to get his slipper from the shoe rack. _Still the same, huh._ He thought, as he scanned his eyes there, to see familiar looking pairs of slippers on it.

He then heard footsteps which he recognized as someone hurrying down the stairs.

And before he could deduce the more likely owner of those speeding strides, his head just moved on its own to face the said person. He could only pray keenly to all the gods out there that it won't be _her. Please._ He begged to no one. _Please. please._

Half expected, half surprised—surprise may be an understatement because all his bodily functions seemed to have halted at that moment—of what came into view.

_Gou._

She was there, standing at the end of the stairs, stopping her movements as she stared at him.

And he must've looked like an idiot with his eyes almost gouging out from his eye sockets and his mouth forming an 'o' because _Good lord, she is so beautiful._

Scratch that, she is gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

Those five years he left her had evolved her into a well matured woman. Sure, she was pretty enough before but this is beyond his expectations. She was the very personification of beauty. Her waist length burgundy hair—which he would always adore and tell her to never cut it— from before was now reduced to shoulder length, her facial features was now more distinct, and her womanly curves—curvier than before— are something to die for, once any man had chance to glance upon them and with great luck, touch them.

And he'd do anything for the latter; now imagining how he'd slowly slide his finger tips on her arm, then to her wais—

 _Shit._ He cursed himself. He just arrived and the first thing he does is to ogle on his sister; even dared to think about something not-so-brotherly.

Hadn't he already given up on that? And wasn't he the one who made it clear so _painfully_ to her that they won't be crossing _that_ line anymore?

_Seriously Rin, have you no shame to yourself?_

His conscience crudely spoke to him. Because he had to get his act together or else those five years of running away from her would be for naught.

So how would he deal with this? Should he just act normal? Like nothing happened? And might he add the question of, how did he act normal again towards her? What was considered normal? Is hugging normal? A pat on her head? A kiss on her forehead? Or maybe something that doesn't involve physical contact like, greeting her?

"G-g—", he stuttered, he was literally speechless. Great. He can't even speak her name.

But then again, if he acted normally, it would be too cruel for her, wouldn't it?

He was too immersed to himself that he did not notice her walking towards him. He just woke up to his senses when she was just one foot away from him.

"Ah. Oniichan, welcome back."

She spoke so casually, without even sparing him a glace, walking past him as she jostled around her bag, eagerly finding something inside.

Funny how hearing her call him,'Onii-chan' before soothes him; something to remind him of their _close_ relationship; now it felt so distant.

And when she finally found her cell phone, she held the door knob, and faced him with a smile on her face, "Bye bye."

Just looking at her smile gave shivers to his spine, because it was so robotic.

The door closed and she left him just like that; brushing off everything as if nothing happened; as if those five years had not passed; as if his existence was not an importance to her anymore.

_"Ah!Sou-chan! You're already here! I was about to call you."_

He heard her say, outside the door together with the sound of tires halting in front of their house.

That's when the harsh reality had bitch slapped him in the face.

No more was the little sister, who had adored him with all her heart, who followed him anywhere, who devoted her life for him and who would always affectionately call him, 'Onii-chan.'

As if he didn't expect this to happen.

But it still hurt him; that he did not just destroyed her heart but also their relationship as siblings—his last thread of hope of re-connecting with her. Now, he was just a mere blood related brother to her, someone who lives in the same roof as her, someone that she is _forced_ to interact with.

He deserved this f*ck up life anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

Gou repeated to herself just like a mantra or some kind of self-hypnosis to keep herself together; with a vice grip on the strap of her bag as though it was her lifeline—which she didn't notice herself.

_I didn't feel anything, right? Not even a tiny bit, right?_

And as though a third party was listening to her thoughts, carefully weighing the truth of what she was saying she corrected herself,

_UGH. Okay. There was a little something. But that's normal, right?_

She was just caught off guard. That's all. Any normal person presented with something unexpected; something that wouldn't even cross their minds at the moment would gain a reaction. She thinks logically.

Well yeah, she may have prepared for his arrival since her mother had 'kind of' announced this to her. She then remembered how Mrs. Matsuoka told her ever so casually last night while they were eating dinner spouting, _'By the way, Rin's coming back to Japan this week.'_ And Gou just continued eating after she replied, _'Oh. Okay.'_ just brushing it off.

Because she didn't care. She's not supposed to care. It's _just_ an immediate family member coming home to attend her wedding; not worth fussing about.

But for god's sake, no one told her that _'this week'_ may also mean _'the next day.'_

Who wouldn't freak out internally?

_It's fine Gou Matsuoka. Don't panic._

"Gou. We're here."

_It's just for one month. You just have to bear w—_

_FUUUUUUU~_

Her thoughts dissipated when a sudden gush of air went inside her ear that tickled the hell out of her, and squealed without restriction, "KYAH!"

Not even caring about the ears of the poor guy just inches away from her face, who was the culprit for that prank and also her fiance, Sousuke Yamazaki. Given that they were inside a car which is a closed space, might've been deaf by the intensity of that squeal. Good thing he was able to cover his ears right on time.

"I'll give you a 10 for that squeal."said he, then chuckled.

She held both her ears—reddening ears to be exact— as she glared at the person beside her, "Geez. Sou-chan, why did you do that?"

"To calm you down.", earning a dumb founded stare from her, he stared at her knuckles which was now pinkish from the strength of her grip added by the digging of her nails in her palm a while ago, "Does it hurt?"

He asked with his brows furrowed conveying his concern.

She followed the direction of his eyes, and was surprised at the discovery. She shook her head. She then rested her stinging—which she just felt when he pointed it out—hand on her lap, the other one doing the same.

"Tell me what happened."

He stared at her intensely, as if trying to gouge out all the details from her. His right hand was reaching out to her, resting on the top of her head, then moved his fingers down, tenderly brushing her red locks.

But her gaze towards him was just as powerful as his, her red orbs were filled with conviction that immediately changed into reassurance together with a smile tugging on her lips. She held his hand; halting its movement as she replied, "Nothing of importance."

After a moment of silence, she then eyed the Kindergarten school outside the car, "I'll be going then.",said she, as she settled his hand on the his lap then opened the door of the passenger seat," I don't want to keep the kids waiting, you know."

She stepped out of the door and bid him good bye. But before she could completely got out of the car, she was stopped by his voice, "And my goodbye kiss?"

She felt him smirk even with her back on him. She just let out a grumbling sigh albeit smiling to herself, she faced him again and leaned on his cheek, as she gave him a light peck. He chuckled at the contact.

"Sousuke.", she called, with him staring at her giving her an inquisitive look, "Don't worry. _Nothing—_ " she gave emphasis on the word 'Nothing', "—will change."

After inflicting a playful pinch on his cheek, she finally stepped out in the car, bid him goodbye for real this time. Then she entered the gate of the school.

It sounded more of a reminder for her rather than words of reassurance for him.

And Sousuke knew she was aware of it.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_4:00pm_

It was now exactly 48 hours since his arrival in Iwatobi.

Rin thought, as he had accidentally stared at the wall clock in the convenient store he's currently in. He then added another pack of his favorite chips on his grocery basket.

So far, so…..good.

Don't get him wrong. He's most certainly not a masochist; it's just that, he already expected this turn of events. He had mentally and emotionally prepared himself for this the moment he decided to come back. At least he's managing to live through with this predicament without running away….for now.

A human is still a human, he still had emotions which he just concealed to himself. Oh how he dreaded the day when he lost control of himself and let his emotions manipulate him—just like before. It was like a ticking bomb, a threat to himself, that could explode any minute if not properly contained.

And with all honesty, he could barely keep his sanity while he's inside their house; especially when he's left alone. Being alone leads to thinking and he really hated that. Because even when he had forcefully thrown them away somewhere deep inside of him where even he couldn't—and wouldn't dare to—reach; memories—good or bad— will resurface. As if he could control the unconscious part of his mind.

Just being inside that house was more than enough to trigger them. Every single corner had remnants of the past; _their_ past.

Rin scanned through the cold drinks inside the large fridge and his hand just reflexively picked up an apple flavored juice; _her_ favorite. All the while pushing to the farthest back of his mind the image of her grinning from ear to ear; hugging him as she sweetly whispered to his ear, _'Thank you, Onii-chan.'_ , followed by a giggle that tickled him as he felt her warm breath on him and he would just lean on her; stealing a kiss on the top of her head then he'd gently press her to the crook of his neck; holding her delicately like the rarest gem that he alone possessed.

A curve was starting to form at the corner of his mouth which faltered right away.

_F*cking good OLD memories._

They never failed to torture the shit out of him. Hah. Maybe he's really a masochist.

He finally went to the counter, paid his snacks and left the convenient store. He walked on the side road with the shopping bag dangling on his shoulder, and his other hand placed inside his pocket. He started whistling some random tune he just heard from the convenient store.

_*phone rings*_

First ring, he ignored it, second one he did the same—he's just not in the mood to talk to anyone; not with his current mood— but on the third one; he felt guilty and answered it nevertheless.

"Hello. Who's thi—"

_"AH! Rin-chan! It's really you!"_

No more questions asked, he already knew right away the identity of the caller just from that bubbly voice and the way he called him, 'Rin-chan.' There was only one guy who did that.

 _Nagisa._ He thought.

He knew he'd already been tackled by now with Nagisa's hug if they were facing each other. That's just how he greets his friends.

He smiled, "Yes, it's me. It's been a long time, huh?"

He heard rustling from the other end of the call, like someone else was listening to them through the phone, _Must be Rei._ He thought once again.

_"And you didn't even contact us during those 5 years. "_

He just cringed when he heard that.

_"We missed you much, you know; especially Rei-chan here. "_

It was then followed by a flabbergasted, _'N-nagisa-kun!'_ He just chuckled at their antics, Never gets old.

_"…and Haru-chan, then Mako-chan. Everyone wanted to hear about you. Rin-chan? Are you still there?"_

"Yes, yes. So, why did you call?"

_"Ah! About that, are you available tomorrow?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Party at Haru-chan's! And you're the main guest of honor! Be there around 5 pm okay? "_

"Okay, okay. Got it. See you tomorrow."

 _"Yatta! Oh! By the way Rin-chan."_

"Hmmm?"

_"Welcome home."_

The call ended there.

Then there were 3 messages on his phone, must be from Haru, Makoto and Rei; greeting him for his arrival, or asking him _'How are you?'_ and such.

He did come here unannounced. His mother was the only person he had told about it; so no wonder it took them 2 days to know about his arrival.

Funny how years ago, when he first arrived in Japan from Australia, he wouldn't even dare talk to his friends; and now here he was, with his mood lit up because of them. He was just glad that even after all these years, even when there was no communication between them, they remained the same.

At least he knew there were persons waiting for him here.

He took a step forward and felt something damp falling on top of him. He looked up to see that it was already starting to drizzle and it was getting heavier as seconds go by.

_Great. I didn't bring any umbrella._

He started running as he covered his head with his hoodie; holding the bag of snacks into his chest. And with great luck, he found a shed where he could take shelter from the rain for the mean time. He hurried his feet and went there.

He brought down his hoodie as he mumbled light curses towards the rain under his breath then stared at the gray tinted sky. It might take a while before the rain stops. There was a pole beside him, and he decided to lean there.

He closed his eyes; just letting his ears focus on the intensifying downpour around. He let out a barely audible sigh of—as strange as it is—relief. The atmosphere around may be depressing because of the rain, yet he felt relaxed listening to it; because it emptied his thoughts. He then heard another footsteps coming inside the shelter.

He opened his eyes and almost banged his head on the pole—losing his balance— because on his peripheral vision, an awfully familiar red head was on the other side of the shelter.

_Just shit._

He didn't know is she had seen him or recognized him. She was just standing there, leaning on the other pole and staring at the sky as though she was scrutinizing it. Should he take the initiative of running away from there before she does it? But their house is still 10 minutes away from this shed. He doubted he'd be able to find another shelter aside from this. Not to mention that for some unknown reason, his feet were deeply rooted to the ground. He doesn't have the will to move from there.

He crossed his arms on his chest as he steadied himself on the pole next to him; cunningly stealing a glance sideways. She was drenched just as he is, and lightly dressed; just her that thin—slightly soaked—cardigan to protect her from the cold. A light—oh how cute it sounded— sneeze came from her, and he also caught her rubbing her hands on her arms.

 _Tch._ He clicked his tongue; fighting the urge to peel down his jacket and drape it to her. She'd just brush away his help, as politely as she can or worse, walk away from there; and he didn't want that. He'd rather risk his health than hers.

Just where the hell is that Sousuke when she needs him? And didn't she bring an umbrella— Oh. He then remembered the umbrella rack still had 3 umbrellas on it, just the exact number for the Matsuoka family.

He began tapping his feet added by the occasional clicking of his tongue. He was beginning to feel frustrated. He was torn between just standing there so that she'd just stay sheltered or helping her risking the possibility of worsening her condition. He even wanted to bang his head on the pole. Wait, was that a lightning?

He surely hoped not; because she couldn't handle well this fear of hers.

And then he was plagued by the memory of her whimpering under her blanket or a table or wherever she felt safe; looking so fragile as though she'd break anytime. The sound of her crying—those broken sobs— was too painful to his ears that he thought he was hearing it once again. Then his hands would automatically reach out to her petite ones which were clutching so dearly to her ears; trying to cover herself from the frightening sound of the thunder. Then he'd clasp his hands to hers, leaning down his forehead to hers, grinning, shushing her as he wiped her tears and whispered, _'It's okay. Onii-chan's here with you.'_ And she'd smile back at him.

Just like what he's doing right now, just that she was not smiling. It was nowhere near a smile, but a face of genuine horror; as if she just saw the greatest shit in her life.

_Oh f*ck._


End file.
